As Luck Would Have It
by Onlyhalf
Summary: One-shot introducing my two new Ocs


**OMG ITS A ONE-SHOT YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Jinn: Get to the point**

**Sorry, ok this one shot introduces my two new Ocs Leif and Pastel who I have posted pic of on my DA so go check them out but anywhore here we go.**

**Also Any Borrowed Ocs belong to thier owners.**

**As Luck Would Have It**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP when my alarm bolting me from my sleep "Fuck" I mumbled, swiping for my alram clock so I could turn it off, and I did...kinda, it was more like I accedently knocked it to the floor and it broke. "Shit thats the third one this week" I said aloud, but I didnt have time to worry about it, today was my first day of my new job as a postman, I mean what could go wrong, you know besides getting eaten by a turtle.

Anyways I managed to get my self out of bed and I headed to the bathroom. When I got in it I turned on the lights and looked in the mirror. I'm a clover green deer, with a broken left antler and a tron left ear, I think its hard to tell when your blind in one eye. Why do I look this way, well lets just say I have very bad luck, like step on a crack, get crushed by a piano bad, but I'd rather not delve into that. Anyways after checking myself in the mirror I went to take a shower, of course when I tried to turn on the hot water nothing happened, of course thanks to my luck nothing ever happens so Im always forced to take cold showers.

Soon, after a horrible time with the soap, I was ready for my first day on the job, of course I was wearing a postman uniform along with my normal attire of guaze wrapped around the space just below my right elbow and covering my lower torso.

So I want outside and found Sniffles waiting in a mail truck. "Oh hey Sniffles" I said waving to the anteater "Hey Leif still cursed" He replied with a tone of sarcasm in the word cursed, because I am cursed, cursed with bad luck, but once again not important. "Come on lets get this over with" I stated as I hopped into the truck. "Ok I'll be showing you how to deliever the mail, and our first stop is a gril named Pastel" Sniffles said starting up the truck "Pastel?" I asked, not fimilular. "Yeah apparently she's knew in town and in fact she lives not to far from Muffin's bakery" "Oh c" I began when suddenly the truck hit something, or someone. We hopped out of the truck to find Wrak dead, his purple raccoon head was knocked off his body and was now laying in a bush "Ohh damn" I said but with nothing we could do we drove off, but it was a shame, I considered Wrak my friend, he was one of the only people who believed I was cursed, mainly because he was too and for the same reason as me.

Soon we stopped at the front of a house, covered in splotches of paint. "Well this is the place, why dont you take this package to her" Sniffle said handing me a package "Ok" I replied grabbing the package and hoping from the truck. I walked up to the door and knocked, only to feel something wet, paint, of course the door was covered in wet paint. "Hello' said the fox girl who opened the door "Hello I have a package for you" " OH COOLIEO" The girl yelled "Ok well bye' "bye oh and hey my names Paste" Crash "Uhoh" She said and then I felt the heat of the explosion.

**YAY LEIF AND PASTEL ARE HERE AND HERES THERE INFO**

**Name: Leif**

**Age: 27**

**Animal: Deer**

**Appearance: Clover green, blind in left eye, torn left ear, broken left antler, has gauze on his right arm just below the elbow and covering his lower body.**

**Personality: Nice, superstitous, clumsy.**

**Bio: Suffers from bad luck luck which he claims is due to a curse he got from The Labrador, A.K.A Millie, of course Millie denies everything which upsets him greatly.**

**Friends: Wrak**

**Eniemies: Sniffles and anyone who calls him crazy.**

**Fears: Anything unlucky.**

**Likes: Lucky things.**

**Misc: Is part irish.**

**Name: Pastel**

**Age: 16**

**Animal: Fox**

**Appearance: Purple and covered in paint splotches, also is missing her tail.**

**Personality: Very forgetful, loud, creative, overall bubbly.**

**Bio: Dreams of being a world famouse artist.**

**Friends: Muffin, Lammy**

**Enimies: Lifty and Shifty**

**Misc; House is full of flammible paints and due to her forgetfulness they often catch fire.**


End file.
